Chocolate Kisses
by xiiCherry-Chu-Kisses
Summary: He had taken something even more of value than a chocolate bar. He had taken her Chocolate Kisses. Rated T Natsume x Mikan, Mikan x Natsume!


**Hello Everyone! This was the first fiction I ever wrote in real life, I just found in my old documents and decided to polish it and revive it to something better! **

**I Love but do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish… -cries- **

_**Chocolate Kisses**_

_**~ by xiCherry-Chu-Kisses**_

_**Xx NM xX **_

All of class B was working silently, pencils etched away on pre-test quizzes, students peacefully toyed with their Alice', and some caught up on sleep from the previous night. Even the back of the classroom was calm for once, Natsume Hyuga and Ruka Nogi were finally at a peaceful standstill. Why was this? They all knew it was because of the absence of a certain brunette, but they didn't mind, because with the student teacher tied up and no one to disturb them, class B was content. That is-

"NATSUME!"

'_Well it was nice while it lasted' _

"You can say that again." Koko mumbled.

The door to class B flew open. A fuming Mikan Sakura stormed into the classroom, her dapple cheeks burned with anger. All the students were on the edge of their seats, they knew this wasn't going to end well. Ruka shot a quick glance at his friend, who sighed from under his manga.

Mikan stomped up to the desk she shared with the two boys, and practically tore the book from Natsume's face, "Explain, yourself, you thief!"

Natsume blinked his eyes open, "What is it Polka?" he grumbled.

"You know very well! Not only do you steal my underwear, but you take my last Chocolate Sparks bar from Central Town!" Mikan cried, pounding fists against the desk, "Honestly Natsume, I worked really hard to earn enough yen to buy it!"

Natsume's stare was hard, "What makes you think I stole your stupid candy, Polka?" he raised a brow.

The whole class fell deathly silent as they watched the two glare at each other. Natsume had a dangerous look, a look that told everyone that he indeed did steal Mikan's last chocolate bar. A look that told Ruka to back up with the rest of his classmates and watch from afar.

'_Things look like they're going to get messy' _he thought to himself.

Koko nodded his head animatedly.

Mikan ignored her cowering, yet bemused classmates, and focused her full attention on her candy thief.

"I know you have it! Give it back!" She demanded, pushing her face into his.

Natsume narrowed his eyes, "Polka-," he started, putting a delicate finger on her brow, "-personal space."

Natsume flicked her forehead, giving them a couple inches of distance. Mikan gave a loud wail and said something along the lines of "you jerk!"

The whole class drew in a few breaths that they had forgotten to take. Hotaru slyly slipped a disposable camera behind her back, her eyes ablaze with mischievous plots. Ruka shot her a panicked look, which she returned with a shrug.

Shooting a finger in Natsume's face, Mikan declared "Natsume, if you don't give back my chocolate, I'll beat you to the ground!" She said, putting on her brave face.

Natsume's eyes widened just a tad before he regained his usually stoic expression, "What's so special about this chocolate, little girl? And what makes you think that I'd want it." It was more of a statement rather then a question.

Mikan shook her head, "It's not just _any_ chocolate bar, it's a Chocolate Sparks bar! When you take a bite, it feels like a thousand fire crackers exploded in your mouth, making you all tingly." She explained, drool trickling down her chin. Just thinking about it made her want it even more.

Natsume smirked, he hadn't known that. Hotaru, feeling the sudden change in the black cats aura, got her camera ready.

"How stupid," he said getting quickly to his feet "all this noise for a piece of candy."

With quick fingers, Natsume drew a bar of chocolate from his pocket. Mikan gasped.

"I knew it!" She screamed.

The class fell into a loud uproar.

"Oy, Ugly, do you want this back?" Natsume mused. He waved the bar of chocolate back and forth between his fingers.

Mikan nodded with caution, this all seemed too easy, "Yes."

In that instant Natsume tore off the wrapping, carelessly tossing it aside, and broke off a good sized piece, and putting it in his mouth. Mikan and the rest of the class's jaw dropped, -except Hotaru's of course-.

Mikan's face heated up, "Why you-," she snarled.

She was getting ready to rip Natsume's hair out, when Natsume's strong hands grabbed the top of her uniform, pulling her into a deep, breath stopping kiss. It started out innocent, but soon became opened mouthed and hot.

The whole class was speechless, even Sumire Shouda kept quiet. Hotaru almost dropped her camera, -almost but not quite-, and Ruka's whole body froze in complete shock. They all knew the affection those two shared, but this was unexpected.

Mikan couldn't move. Even when the taste of rich sweet chocolate overflowed her taste buds, it took until a strange, tingly popping on the roof of her mouth started, for her to finally realize what Natsume was up to—

--he was transferring Sparks Chocolate from his mouth to hers!

Abruptly, she started to squirm from his strong hold, making Natsume only grip tighter. He licked the inside of her mouth, collecting sweet remains of chocolate.

When Natsume was sure there was no more chocolate in his own mouth, he pulled back.

Mikan, wide-eyed, was forced to swallow even though she desperately wanted to spit it out, but there was nowhere to spit. Her cheeks where a rosy kissed tint as she realized the whole class had just witnessed her chocolate kiss with Natsume.

Natsume smirked, "The rest is mine." He said, promptly heading for the door.

Ruka slapped his forehead in shame, "Honestly, this guy-." Natsume waved a hand before disappearing behind the sliding door.

No one said anything. They all stared at Mikan, awaiting a reaction.

"YOU PERVERT!" Mikan called after him, wiping a brown smudge from her lips.

"Talk about delayed," Kitsuneme said. The rest of the class nodded.

Class B was no longer peaceful after that, thanks to Mikan Sakura. She gloomed in her seat for the rest of the day, muttering curses at her raven-haired classmate.

He had taken something even more of value than a chocolate bar.

He had taken her _Chocolate Kisses._

**I hope you all liked this one. I am most defiantly going to edit this again until it's close to perfection. But this was my first ever written Fan fiction. Please leave reviews, and if I got a whole lot, I will continue writing for this website. Thanks so much!**

**Ciao!**

**(Please Review!!)**


End file.
